narutofandomcom-20200223-history
In Naruto's Footsteps: The Friends' Paths
is an arc of the Naruto: Shippūden anime. It covers episodes 394 onwards. The arc focuses on the Chūnin Exams that took place during the time-skip of Naruto's absence. This arc takes place in the middle of the Birth of the Ten-Tails' Jinchūriki. Summary The Invitations & Preparations Tsunade, along with the Konoha Council, arranges a meeting with Gaara, who was recently appointed Kazekage, to propose her plans of the new Chūnin Exams. During this meeting, Kankurō and Temari are unsure of Tsunade's intentions and she reveals her motive behind it is to lure Akatsuki in the open. Gaara proposes the exams be held in Sunagakure, hoping to bring Akatsuki out of hiding, as well as exposing those who are staging a coup d'état against him. Both sides then agree to sponsor the exams jointly — with the first phase held in Konoha, and the second phase held in Suna. Tsunade deploys her Anbu to the other villages, but her invitations are all declined, with each of the Kage refusing to have their villages take part. Elsewhere, Kakashi approaches Amegakure, preparing to meet Hanzō face-to-face. Kakashi enters Hanzō's fortress — under tight security — and gives him the message sent by Suna and Konoha, while, unknowingly, it is actually Konan in disguise, due to Hanzō having been killed by Pain. Informing Pain of this upcoming exam, he orders Konan to send Ame's genin teams to participate. Elsewhere in Takigakure, Shibuki accepts the invitation, and agrees for Fū's participation. Meanwhile in Sunagakure, Gaara expresses his intention on not only to supervise the second exam, but to make amends with those against him as well. Back in Konohagakure, Tsunade informs her jōnin of the upcoming Chūnin Exams. Meanwhile, Asuma recommends his team to take part, but with Team Asuma a man down (due to Shikamaru already being a chūnin), Ino invites Sakura to join the team. Though Sakura turns down this offer, she eventually accepts in the end. All of the genin teams from foreign villages enter through the Konoha gates, signifying the beginning of the Chūnin Exams. The First Phase All the arriving genin wait in line for the first phase of the exams. Konohamaru, disappointed that Naruto would not be attending the latest Chūnin Exams, disguises himself as the latter to participate, but is exposed by Neji. All the participating genin are placed in three separate rooms to take the test, which was proctored by Shikamaru. Should any of them get a score higher or below average, they fail the test. The genin of each room try to deduce Shikamaru's test, Sakura and Neji coming to the conclusion that all members of each team must equal the required score to pass. The genin question Neji's actions, to which his response is to send vibrations through the classroom walls to notify the other team-mates what question to answer. Sajin, not wanting everyone to pass, seemingly offers to help, but punches and kicks the wall a fifth time. Neji states that regardless of how many times the walls are struck, his message would have been conveyed to his comrades. As the genin finish their written tests, Shikamaru informs them of a second part. For the second part, everyone must write on the back of their sheets who they would choose as a decoy if their team is surrounded, within a 3 minute time limit. Meanwhile, Kankurō informs Tsunade that they will look after their Sunagakure genin during the second phase, leaving the Hokage suspicious. Homura and Koharu, who arrived before Kankurō, relay a warning from Danzō to be wary of the Amegakure genin. With the first phase of the Chūnin Exams completed, those who pass are instructed to journey to Suna for the next phase, which would be proctored by Temari. Episodes Category:Arcs Anime::Naruto: Shippūden Anime Arc number::17 Arc media::Anime id:Naruto Kembali: Lintasan Teman